The New Divide
by RikkiGiovani
Summary: a gay themed story set in the twilight universe. Rosalie is out of the picture and Emmett has turned bi.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

A/N: I dont own Twilight, and if i did it wouldn't be BellaxEdward do i make myself clear! BTW i didn't write this story solo my BFF Lahara Willow assisted me A SHIT LOAD!!! (because im a complete retard and she loves the gay man) *Lahara wrote the A/N read my shit!*

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

I met my new family three years ago in Oklahoma City. I was taking a few classes at Rose State University. It was during my Paranormal Investigations course that I met two of my future 'siblings'. IT was around the second or third week when they showed up.

Maybe I should describe myself. I am an Anglo-Italian. I weigh about 142 pounds, about 5'7 and have short spiky sandy blond hair.

The classroom was five-tiered and sat about seventy to eighty students. I usually sat in the fifth row by myself since everyone tended to stay away from me since I practice witchcraft.

I was looking over my report Volturi Vampire Law: Myth or Bloodstained Reality? when they came in. I looked up and noticed them at the front of the class. One had short black haird in a pixie styled haircut. She was wearing a satin knee-length red dress with black Prada heels. The other one had shoulderlength brown hair and was wearing a baby blue tee with faded blue jeans and some generic tennis shoes.

I didn't notice that they had walked over to me area. The first one to speak was the girl with the pixie haircut. "Hi, my name is Alice, do you mind if my sister Bella and I sit next to you?"

"That's fine by me as long as you don't mind people talking behind your back and not having that many friends while you are here." I replied.

"Why would you say that?" Bella asked.

"Well, people tend to stay away from me since I'm a witch. It's been like this since I moved here three years ago. I mean even back home people treated me..." I trailed off as soon as I noticed that it was the subsitute again and not Ms. Chandler.

I didn't much notice that Alice was looking at Mr. Bromner with complete disgust. Bella glanced down at my report and grimaced in fear as she realized what the report was about.

Besides the fact that Bella and Alice were there, that was probably the most boring hour and a half of my life. After class Alice had invited me to go out to eat with them but Mr. Bromner wanted me to stay after class.

"Why do you continuously write your reports on magic and vampires? What's next fucking werewolves?" He asked me condisendingly. "Why can't you just write a normal paranormal report for once? I am tired of grading this bullshit." He started to say more venomously.

"Mhm normal paranormal huh? What a fucking oxymoron you fucking hypocrite. I read all of your papers, and they were all about vampires so don't you DARE give me your bullshit lecture."

"Yea, well I never wrote about the Volturi, now did I? Haven't you had a run in with them before you smart ass little shit."

"HOW THE FUCK, did you know about that? No one knows about my past. I have always kept it that way. Just who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your teacher that's who the fuck I am, now stop writing about this bullshit and write like the rest or the class or I'm going to fail you, am I CLEAR?!"

"You're just a fucking subsitute, my real teacher will be back next week you fat homophobic fucker!" With that I turned on my heel, and left the class, heading for another solo lunch.

* * *

Two weeks passed and thankfully my real teacher did come back, and Alice once again extended an inventation for me to join her and Bella for lunch. I accepted mainly because the lonliness of eating alone was getting too much to bare.

We went to the Olive Garden on the other side of town, how we got there in one peice with Alice driving was beyond me, but we did. The resturant was extremely dead considering it was Tuesday afternoon. The three of us got there around 1:30 and someone was waiting for us at the table that the host showed us too. "Hello, My name is Emmett, Alice invited me and said if I didn't come she'd hide the keys to my jeep." Emmett stood up and offered his hand to shake, it was freezing cold and before I realized what I was doing I jerked my hand back from the shock. "Alice tells me you're taking P.I. as a course this year?"

"Yeah, this is my third semester taking the class. It's really the only class besides choir i can actually pass." Rayven sighed then looked around the resturant, "they are the only two things that keep me going since..."

"Since what?" Bella asked, looking at me confused.

"Since Mikey." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

Emmett reached across the table and took my hand into his, "You don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready to. I will be here for you if you ever want to talk about it."

I looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Thank you. Now lets have lunch I think I've messed up the meal enough."

Bella was about to say something but Alice shot her a look that made her shut up pretty fast. After lunch Emmett offered to take me home. I don't know why but I accepted.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Love Again?

A/N: I don't own Twilight or any characters there within. I do own Rayven.

Chapter 2: Finding Love Again?

We had stayed in the driveway for awhile just talking about random things. Em mostly talked about his jeep.

Number one guy rule: If you can't find anything to talk about, talk about cars. After a couple of hours, I told Em that I had to go in.

"It was really nice meeting you, Rayven. I will be staying with my sisters for a while. You are welcome to come over anytime you want." Em said hoping I would say yes.

"Thanks." I looked over at him and saw a distant longing in his eyes. "Why don't you come over Friday? I can make us some dinner or something."

"Ok sweet see you then." He said very cheerfully.

The week went by in a blur. Alice, Bella, and I barely did any work during the week. All we kept doing is talking about Em. I kept debating on what I should cook and Alice kept debating on what I should wear. All Bella did was doodle and smile absent mindedly almost like she was missing someone.

Before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon. I had decided on making Crab Ravioli with saffron cream sauce with a bottle of vintage Chardonnay. I had the table set with am ivory table cloth, red and pink candles, my grandma's fine china, and the meal I had prepared.

Alice had decided to put me in black slacks, a long sleeve dark blue silk button down shirt, with a black satin tie. I told her I wasn't going to wear shoes that I wanted to be bare foot. She pouted for about 30 minutes and then let me have my way.

Alice left around 6:15 to give me enough time to finish getting ready before Em showed up at 7:30. Before I knew it 7:30 had come and gone and Em still hadn't shown up. I waited for awhile and 9:00 came and gone and he still hadn't shown up or texted or even called.

I tried calling him but got a message saying that the number I was trying to call has been disconnected. I didn't even have time to hang up my phone. As soon I heard the recording the phone slipped out of my hand as I started to cry. I don't know why but I just couldn't take it, I couldn't understand why he would do this.

I left everything where it was and went upstairs and fell down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I spent the main part of my weekend in bed, the only time I left my bed was to go to the restroom and get soda pop. I didn't even pick up my phone when it rang.

I didn't show up to class till Tuesday. Alice and Bella were worried about me. They said that they had been trying to get a hold of me all weekend to see how the date went. I told them that their brother hadn't shown up. Alice tried apologizing. I told her not to worry about it that I was fine.


End file.
